Casino patrons like to play games with rules that be understood quickly and that offer flexibility of wager size, odds, and payout. Games with complex betting rules may be intimidating to novices, which discourages some from participating. While some patrons are attracted to games that involve some element of skill and strategy (such as poker or blackjack), others are attracted to games that are purely chance (like roulette or slot machines).
Games that allow multiple players to bet at the same time (like roulette, craps, or blackjack) can foster social interaction and camaraderie, which encourage the players to continue playing. Games that do not play out instantly, but that develop over a relatively short period of time (typically less than two minutes), like a horse race, allow players to cheer for a favorable outcome, extending the excitement of the wagering experience.